Japan's Pacific Onslaught
by uzuki-chan
Summary: History told of what happened in Europe during WW2. But did they ever tell of what happened in the Pacific? See how Japan took over and conquered most of Asia and how the relationship of two Asians began to crumble at that time. Mainly about Japan and Philippines. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Oh hey look its another story from me! I know, I still have to update my other stories like Hetavengers, Okay wait! What happened and, I scream out your name. But this story has been in my head for awhile and after reading a lot of Philippines fanfics this came out.

Note this is before World War 2. And there is no historical accuracy but will include bits of information.

EDIT: I wanted to re-upload this so it will he posted on Philippines independence day.

Mabuhay Pilipinas!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Japan gazed at the ocean pondering quietly to himself. He was on his away to meet his friend and fellow Asian island nation. Like the ocean he was a calm and quiet but, he wasn't clear and see through as it. He didn't show it but he was anxious to see her and at the same time he wasn't. He could sense that a war was quickly approaching that involved him so this trip wasn't only to see her again but, to ask her to become an ally. In his eyes she was head strong, kind of stubborn plus violent when angry and, can't exactly read the atmosphere. But she was also cheerful,friendly but kind of shy at the same time. Japan gave a small smile at the thought of her. It's been a long time since they've seen each other.

"Sir!" A voice called out, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to the soldier that called to him "We are nearing land, please preapare your things." He nodded and dismissed the man. He glanced at the back at the ocean and left the deck of the boat.

He entered his private sleeping chambers and went to his desk. The Japanese man sat there reviewing some paperwork assigned by his boss. He sighed and looked at the clock. 10:30, he read, remembering the soldiers words he took his paperwork in his suit case and some extra clothes. Then went to his desk again and pulled something out a white box. It was small so he put it in his pocket and walked out of the room.

He came up on the deck again and could see the port. In less then ten minutes the boat docked the port. He got of the boat relieved that he was on land again and waited for an escorted to take her to his friend's house.

A car pulled up to him and he went inside. As th vehicle rode down the road to his destination he looked outside observing the city life. It was busy and loud seeing it as they were driving in the city. But he couldn't help but notice that it was very westernized. The last time he saw her it her home didn't look so western inspired. He just shook his head and laid back on his seat.

Finally they arrived at her house. It was a simple medium sized house enough for her and her visitors. It was located about a mile away from a beach but near the city. When the car stopped he went out and waved his escorters goodbye. Then brushed off his white military uniform and knocked on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my first time writing a fic like this so if it's crappy, I'm sorry and if you have advice pm me or leave it in a review.

Sorry it's short. It was originally longer but, I had to cut some of it out for the second chapter. This chapter and the next few will tell the story between Japan and Philippines. So until then these next few chapters won't get rated T, yet.

Oh and I set up a poll on what I should name Luviminda. So go to it and vote or tell me in the reviews. The choices are;

Mayumi (Luzon)

Amihan (Luzon)

Dalisay (Luzon)

Dakila (Visayas)

Paulo (Visayas)

Isagani (Visayas)

Kidlat (Mindanao)

Ramil (Mindanao)

Bayani (Mindanao)

Tell me what you think!

Review


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few seconds and after hearing the sound of footsteps, the door opened. Standing there was a girl, a few inches shorter than him and looked around eighteen. She had long black hair that reached her waist ,bangs that framed face and there was three sampugita flowers on the side of her head. Lightly tanned skin,golden brown eyes and was wearing a baro't saya. This girl was Mayumi Kalayaan, also known as the country of Philippines.

Mayumi saw him and smiled "Kuya Japan, you're here! Come inside, you must be tired" she said pulling him inside. He complied and went. She led him to the table where he sat down.

"I'm cooking us lunch, so wait there a bit" she said. He nodded and then heard another voice,

"Ate, sino nandito" a feminine voice called out. Then a girl about fourteen years of age walked in. She had shoulder length black hair and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a simple shirt and dress. She was Luzon, the main island of the Philippines. Her name was Dalisay Kalayaan. When she saw Japan she smiled "Hi kuya Japan".

"Hello there Luzon-chan" Japan greeted back to her. Luzon was Maria's younger sister. Then two boys came in after her. One looked ten years old and the other around eight. They were both wearing a kamesa de chino and navy blue shorts. The older ones name was Paulo Kalayaan, he was the Visayas. And the younger was Kidlat Kalayaan, he was Mindanao. They nodded hello to Japan and asked their sister when is lunch ready.

"Soon, just wait a bit" answered Philippines. When it was done she served it to her siblings but took Japan's plate and hers outside.

They both went out and sat at a small table by the garden. She placed the food in front of them and ate in silence. The meal was kare-kare with rice and was delicious. After they were done Philippines spoke "Hey Kuya Japan, come on let's go walk around the garden." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his seat. She was certainly very strong.

They strolled around in the garden observing the beautiful scenery. The garden was filled with different flowers from her hike and from around the world. It was in bloom with sampugita flowers, sunflowers, peonies given by China, a mango tree, iris flowers from France, roses from America, carnations from her father (Spain), and daisies from the Italy brothers. But he saw something else that surprised him. It was a cherry blossom tree that he had given her long ago.

"I see that you still have the sakura tree I gave all those years before" he said while looking at the flower buds the a tree.

Maris turned to him "Of course kuya, I still have it you gave it to me as a gift. Don't you remember?"

Japan laughed lightly "Yes I do remember, Philippines. I may be old, but I still have a good memory."

_Flashback_

_A younger Japan sat in China's garden quietly sipping his tea. He sighed, taking in the calm and peaceful atmosphere around him. Usually when he visited China it wasn't normally quiet. Mostly because there was South Korea always getting into trouble, his brother North Korea trying to stop him, Hong Kong setting off fireworks and Taiwan, well she was no where to be seen at the moment. Probably with Vietnam and Cambodia someplace. Anyway he sat there enjoying the quiet when he started to wonder where China was. The chinese country had been gone for a bit, saying he had to go someplace for a while and asked him to look after the place in his absence. His peace was interrupted when Laos came in and walked up to him._

_"Excuse me, Japan? I don't want to bother you but, China is back. This time he not only brought herbs and spices but, he brought something else."_

_Japan didn't know what Laos meant by that but there was only one way to find out. He got up, stretched and went to see China with Laos._

_Laos is right, Japan thought. China did indeed brought something he didn't expect to see. Three girls. Along with boxes of herbs, spices, even gold and other things, three girls stood there in front of him._

_There was the oldest, who looked around thirteen, had long dark black hair and stood in front guarding the other two girls behind her. The second eldest had medium length hair and was behind her elder sister while she stood staring at Japan. She looked about ten. Lastly he noticed the last girl. She was about seven and had short kinda messy black hair. She hid behind her two sisters only peeking out to see Japan. They all had dark hair and lightly tanned skin, which was quite unusual because it meant they were most likely from warmer areas. And all three wore some kind of tribal looking clothes each different from each other indicating it they all were their own seperate countries, but close enough to each other._

_Just then China entered the room "Ahh, Japan!" he exclaimed, "I see you've met them. Let me introduce you to them ~aru."_

_"I met them all on the spice islands I told you about. After going there for a bit a noticed these girls and realized they were like us! Can you believe it! I'm going to have three cute new sisters ~aru!" China squealed but Japan's sweat dropped. He knew China was like this and was kind of used to it._

_"Anyways, they say they have no names do I gave them each one. The oldest is named Dǎoyǔ" he said gesturing his long sleeved hand to her. "This one is Xiao Chun" he pointed to the second eldest girl. "And this is Ma-i ~aru" he said while ruffling the girls hair._

_Then the door opened, revealing the rest of the Asians. Laos appeared with a younger looking North and South Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, Cambodia, Macau, Thailand and, Hong Kong. North and South Korea and Taiwan looked about seven but looked a bit younger than Ma-i. Hong Kong was maybe eight and Macau, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia and Laos were around thirteen. China smiled at them and introduced them to their new sisters._

_Taiwan was excited for new sisters that she could play with. Hong Kong and North Korea didn't react to them but, just nodded to them in a quiet hello. Cambodia, Vietnam and, Laos welcomed them to thier new home. Thailand wondered if they liked elephants and Macau was happy he had new sisters. Mostly because he could teach them Mahjong and they could gamble. But South Korea smiled at them then danced around in the room because he has new family members. Then he turned to Dǎoyǔ and cried out,_

_"You're breasts are mine da-ze!" He jumped toward her his arms outstretched but, she reacted quickly. She dodged the attack and pulled out a pair of arnis sticks she had gotten from her youngest sister. While South Korea was distracted she hit him, sending him to the floor. A bump grew on his head and he started crying. Meanwhile the rest of the occupants watched the scene with wide eyes. Sure they knew this was South Korea's usual natures but they didn't expect the newcomer to react this way. Taiwan hid behind her two older sisters in fear, Vietnam and Cambodia were impressed and immediately liked her, Hong Kong stood there with a gaping mouth, Laos and Japan took note of what just happened before them and remembered not to anger this girl, Macau scooted a bit to the nearest exit a bit scared and North Korea, well he just stood there trying to hold back a laugh. They stared at Dǎoyǔ who, was still holding her weapon,_

_"Who on earth was that!" she cried out while glaring at China._

_"Unfortunately he will be your new younger brother. He does this a lot so you'll get used to it." sighed China._

_"He's a pervert that's what he is" Xiao Chun grumbled. Ma-i sunk back behind her sister's back._

_China sighed again, he knew he was getting to old for this crap but he put up with it._

_"Hong Kong, North Korea get your brother out if here and get him treated. Laos, Macau set up some rooms for the three of them. Japan get dinner ready. And girls," he turned to Taiwan, Vietnam, and Cambodia " get some extra clothes for them. I will be in my room resting. Now go!" he ordered._

_Everyone did as they were told. While Japan was cooking he sighed and thought 'so much for peace and quiet'._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Time went on and the three girls stayed with them. Even after the incident they all became very close. Bur unfortunately their stay did not last because westerners found their homeland and colonized it. They had to leave China and thier siblings. As a parting gift Japan gave all of them a Cherry blossom tree to remember them by._

_End of Flashback_

Maria laughed at the memory "Haha, remember those times. It was nice and peaceful. Even if we didn't stay there long."

Japan nodded " Yes it was and the next time I saw you, you changed."

"Yeah it was because of papa. But don't worry I didn't forget the things Kuya China taught me like learning his language. I'm still pretty good at it. And I never forgot you guys." she said triumphantly.

Japan smirked "And if I'm not mistaken, didn't you also forget about your gender?"

Philippines blushed "I didn't forget, it was papa's fault."

"Oh really?" Japan raised his eyebrows "Well then, how so?"

"Well, after I came back to my homeland Papa Spain found me and I was wearing my tribal clothing. Being young I looked male to him somehow. He brought me to his country and raised me male until I grew up a little. It was when Mexico and I were changing in the same room, mind you I thought I was still a boy at the time and he looked at me funny. When I asked him about it he waved it off so I didn't ask again. But Mexico told papa and from then on I was told to wear dresses."

Japan shook his head and chuckled slightly. Philippines frowned and hit his arm.

"Oww, that hurt, Mayumi" he said while rubbing his injury.

She just laughed "Hey Kuya, let's go to the beach for a bit. Come on it'll be fun!"

She led him to the house again so they could go out through the front door. On the way they bumped into Philippines' younger siblings.

"Kuya Japan and I will be going out. We'll be back soon. Luzon, you're in charge of the house while we're gone."

Luzon nodded and Visayas asked "Where are you going, ate?"

"Just to the beach and into town, we'll be back so don't worry."

Mindanao frowned at the two older countries and then went to Japan "Hey, don't try anything fishy with my sister, got it? Or I'll blow you up with my grenades." He demonstrated by holding up one of the said explosive objects up to the Japanese man's face and smiling mischievously.

Philippines' eyes widened, "Kidlat! Don't threaten our guest, he's my friend and your kuya! And how many times have I told you not to play with weapons" she scolded him and took away the grenades.

Japan's sweat dropped at the scene, reminding him of his "family" with China and the others. Once the whole grenade thing was taken care off, the two Asians left the house for the beach.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oh My God I am so sorry! Sorry for not updating soon enough and for this crappy chapter and story.

In the flash back scene with Indonesia,Malaysia and, Philippines China gave them names. The reason why I put that there was because this was before the western colonization and I had trouble finding old names for them. So I decided to give them names.

Indonesia was given the name Dǎoyǔ. Dǎoyǔ means island. That is because Indonesia's name means many islands and that's what it literally means.

Malaysia was given the name Xiao Chun because when I went on Malaysia's fan made page it said that it wad what China used to call her.

Philippines was given the name Ma-I because in Chinese that would translate to "buy". That's because before Spain came, the Chinese traded herbs, spices and, even gold. Look it up, there are even old records of it. That's why China called her Ma-i.

In the flashback I mention Indonesia getting arnis sticks from her younger sister. Sorry I made her use Filipino weapons, I couldn't find any Indonesian weapons so I made her use arnis sticks.

Thank you for voting on the names. The reason why I made you guys vote is because I wanted to give them translatable native Filipino names. To be honest I like those names better than the Spanish ones. Translation:

Dalisay- pure

Paulo- Overflow

Kidlat-lightning

Mayumi- modest

Kalayaan- freedom

Ate, sino nan dito- Big sister/sister, who's here

Oh yeah and if you're wondering why Philippines' name isn't Maria Clara de la Cruz I will explain in the next chapter.


End file.
